Two Saints Are Better Than One
by Roaddog 469
Summary: Sequel to "One Saint or Another." See Author's Note inside for more info...
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note****Due to the slight interest of my fellow fangirls, I have decided to continue the saga of my OFC and her (note the sarcastic quotation marks) "relationship" with our favorite vigilantes. Reading my other fic "One Saint or Another" will give you some background on this one, but it isn't really needed. This one focuses more on Connor, but there is some Murphy yumminess included. My next one (in progress) will focus more on Murphy, then I'm thinking of entering into the timeline of the movies. Let me know what y'all think. Once again this is purely smut (smuttier than the first, I think), if that's not your thing, or if you are looking for some fic with a deeply spiritual insight into the twins, move along, nothing to see here. As always, review are like air conditioning in the south, you could probably survive without it, but what the hell would be the point of going on? Anyway, enjoy!*******

Since I had given my assent to…ahem, "date" both him and Murphy, Connor had gotten, well, different. Not weird or bad or anything, just different. I was actually feeling like a girlfriend for the first time since he and I had started seeing each other. He was making it a point to pay attention to my schedule, find out when I would be off so he and I could actually go on dates. I mean real dates, not the reasonable facsimile thereof that we had been doing before which had involved a lot less clothes and the use of our tongues for things other than conversation.

He hadn't ever been rude or disrespectful before, their mother had raised them better than that. But now…he was opening doors, trying to push in my chair when I sat down (I say trying because I had never really gotten the hang of that particular custom myself (I mean was I supposed to scoot the chair in myself and just let him make sure that I didn't fall out on my face, or was I supposed to just sit there and let him struggle to get me and the chair moved under the table)). Even going to the bar to get me my drinks, which is what he was doing now as I watched him weave back through the crowd to our booth.

He bumped into a girl in a dress that was entirely too tight for her, and he smiled and apologized. She not so casually touched his hand as he passed and she spoke back to him. Quietly enough that he had to lean in to hear her and she placed a hand against his stomach as she repeated herself. Classic move, I thought, watching the bitch. I had used something similar to attract Connor's attention in the first place. He stepped back, nodding at her and saying something else. She laughed excessively as he nodded and walked away. I watched her, watching him, as he made his way over to me. He put my drink down in front of me and took up his seat across from me. She looked at me and I arched an eyebrow at her, staking claim. She dropped the corners of her mouth and raised both eyebrows questioningly. Then she went right back to ogling Connor. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her.

"Lass?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Yeah," I replied, never moving my eyes from the skank who still hadn't looked away.

"Something going on?"

I broke my stare long enough to look back at him, softening my expression. "Not really."

"Oh, aye? You always sit in a bar ignoring your drink, staring off into space like you're about to rip out someone's throat?"

I laughed slightly, shaking my head, taking a sip of my drink. "I was not."

"Well, maybe not rip it out exactly, but definitely preparing an attack."

I smiled up at him, "Need to work on my poker face, then, I guess."

"What is it?"

I shook my head at him, swigging the remarkably smooth whiskey straight that he had brought back. "Nothing serious. Boundary issues."

"Oh, aye?" he asked, drinking his own pint.

"Yeah, that skinny little bitch you bumped into on the way back to the table," he moved like he was going to turn back, "Don't look!" I near shouted, grabbing his hand. He settled back, smothering a smile. "She's got an eye on you. I told her you were with me, and she said 'we'll see about that'."

"You said all that?" he asked incredulously. "When?"

"It's all in the eyes," I said looking over his shoulder, eyeing her again. "It's a girl thing."

"You want to maybe piss on my leg? Claim your territory, as it were?"

"Don't be a smartass –" I started, but before I could finish my whole sentence, he was out of his side of the booth pulling me to my feet. He pinned me between himself and the barrier between our booth and the next one, pressed hard against me. He slid both his hands under my hair, his fingers on my scalp, his thumbs on my cheeks and captured my lips with his. His kiss was insistent and intense, I couldn't help but surrender to it, slipping my tongue between his lips, tasting him greedily. My hands slid around his waist, my fingers pressed hard into his lower back, holding him to me. He shifted his hips subtly, not enough to be indecent in public, but enough that no one who was watching could confuse the motion for anything other that what it was intended for. I felt my face flush and blood rush into my groin and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back slightly, pressing our foreheads together, sliding one hand down my arm, resting it on my hip.

I smiled at him, like an idiot, as he kissed me once more lightly on the lips, then pulled one of my hands to his face and kissed my palm. He stepped back then, motioning me into the booth. I nodded thanks at him, and slid in, pulling my drink with me as he slid in next to me. Turned slightly towards me, he laid a hand across the span of skin on my chest exposed by my low-cut blouse as he nuzzled my neck, whispering against my skin "What does she say now?"

"Hang on," I said, my eyes on her, raising both eyebrows at her. Translation: 'Told you so.' She opened both eyes wide, lowered her chin and looked away. "Translation: defeat acknowledged," I said out loud to Connor, who scooted back slightly, sliding one arm around my shoulders and grabbing his pint with the other.

"You're welcome," he said, looking out at the crowd, like nothing had happened.

I grinned. "Didn't do me any favors. You're the one who would have gone home with piss stains on your leg."

He laughed, "Good for me then." He waved a hand, motioning someone towards us. Looking up I saw a mop of unruly dark curls making its way through the crowd, smiling I waved at Rocco as he approached. He slid in across from us, tapping a cigarette out of his pack. Greetings all around and I looked up watching for Murphy who was crossing the room drinks in hand, weaving the same path Connor had just taken, right past the same whore and a half, who watching him approach, stepped deliberately into his path to bump into him.

Murphy also apologized as she leaned into him, her body making contact with his in all the right places. "This bitch just doesn't quit," I muttered under my breath.

Connor glanced at me before following my stare. His eyes widening as this girl got awfully hand-sy with Murphy, who holding two drinks had very little means to protect himself. "She has got quite an appetite, this one," Connor confirmed.

Rocco turned to follow our eyes. "Damn," Rocco said watching the scene straight out of a mating special on National Geographic unfold. She had one hand fisted in his coat collar, holding him close to her mouth while she breathed words into his ear as her other hand roamed freely over his body. She hadn't gone quite so far as to grab his junk, yet, but she had brushed it with the back of her hand a few times already. "She does seem to have an evening planned."

"The lass, here," Connor said, squeezing my shoulders slightly, "already had to pull some female eye magic to get that one to move her sight from me."

"Looks to me like she's got some kind of McManus fever," Rocco said never moving his eyes from Murphy and the girl.

"Poor Murph," I said biting my lower lip, "he almost looks scared."

Murphy was, in fact, definitely not enjoying himself. He was trying to pull away from her gently without shattering his manly image, but she wasn't having any of it. In fact every time he moved, she seemed to take it as an invitation to get even closer. She was practically molding to him, now, both her hands around his waist under his coat, and if I wasn't completely insane, judging from the tug on the front, it seemed like she was working his shirt up in the back to get to his bare skin. His blue eyes went wide and cast around the room for anyone to help.

Connor, of course, found this highly amusing. "Why not use some of your eye-talking to save him, then?"

"I think we're a little past that stage now, besides, I can't exactly piss on both of your legs, can I?"

Rocco turned to look at us, confusion clear in his face. As I watched, Murphy visibly started, jumping enough that a little bit of each drink, slopped to the floor. I didn't know what the hell she was doing, but Murphy looked absolutely panicked now. "Aren't you gonna go save him?" I asked Connor, who was barely suppressing laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned to Rocco, pleading. "Roc, come on, please? Before she rapes him?"

Rocco grinned brightly, before standing and sauntering towards the mating pair. I watched as he quietly extricated Murphy from the situation, peeling the girl off of him and taking one drink from Murphy's hand and throwing an arm around his shoulder, leading him away. As they moved towards us, Connor gave up on holding in his laughter, and I looked at him, shaking my head. "You're horrible."

Rocco slid in next to the wall, across the table from me. Murphy slid in beside him across from Connor. "Did she molest you, then, Murph?"

"Shut it," Murphy snapped, taking a steadying swig of his pint.

"You looked in fear for your virtue, there," Connor pestered.

Murphy slammed Connor's shot, rocking his head back as he swallowed. "I'm fuckin' warnin' ya," he said pointing a finger.

Connor opened his mouth to continue needling his twin, but I took the opportunity to take a direct hold of his crotch, squeezing slightly. The words caught in his throat and his eyes closed, soon followed by his mouth. I could feel him hardening through the denim and he rubbed a thumb across the bare skin at the base of my neck. "Enough," I whispered to him. "We were worried about you, Murphy," I said, eyeing him suggestively, as I continued my undertable stroking of his brother.

"I think you could have taken her, Murphy," Rocco said lighting a cigarette.

"Taken who, where?" came a drunk, squeaky voice from beside the booth. Looking up I saw the girl had followed Murphy to the table and was now standing there unsteadily in her high heels. I wasn't aware that my hand had reacted to her presence as well, until Connor's fingers bit into my neck and he cried out "Fuckin' hell!" beside me, and I made a conscious effort to loosen my grip. Just to be safe I laid my hand on Connor's thigh, nothing to damage there.

"Taken…my girl, there," Murphy started, nodding at me, "to a different place tonight."

I widened my eyes at Murphy, wondering if maybe this chick was drunk enough that she wouldn't remember me making out with Connor, not ten minutes ago. "Really?" she said, a cruel ring in her voice, hoping to bust me with her knowledge. "Cause I saw her making out with that guy, there, not ten minutes ago." Hmm, guess she wasn't that drunk.

I raised eyebrows at Murphy as I felt Connor start to tremble with suppressed laughter beside me. "Oh, aye?" I nodded at him, wondering if maybe he should just take the direct approach with this girl and tell her he wasn't buying what she was selling. "Aye," he continued, "that's because she's sleeping with both of us."

Well, I wanted the direct approach. I'm not sure which of us looked more shocked, me, Rocco, or the girl. Connor, for his part, continued laughing. The bastard. Rocco's cigarette hung forgotten from his lip and the girl was blinking hard, like she was trying to decide if she had just heard what she thought she just heard. "I'm sorry," she asked.

"Oh yeah," Murphy continued, sliding out to stand. "Come on, girl," he said practically pulling Connor out of the booth to grab my hand, "I don't think she believes me." I felt like a deer in the headlights. Connor, still thinking this was incredibly funny, slid out of the way and helped me to my feet. He then passed me over to Murphy, who slid an arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him, locking his lips onto mine. I was resisting a little, not quite sure if I should think this was really funny or really degrading.

Murphy, sensing resistance, doubled his efforts on my mouth and slowly worked a finger under my shirt, sliding up to my sweet spot, just at the base of my spine, stroking gently. My toes curled up inside my shoes and I felt my face flush. Totally not fair, going straight for the one spot on my body that when touched turns me on instantly, but his plan worked. Any rational thoughts marching through my brain short-circuited, and I returned his kiss, fervently, clawing at his shoulders through his coat, arching my hips against his, and sliding one leg around his calf. He drew back then, catching his breath, and slowly untangled our limbs. Connor slid up behind me, one hand under my elbow, supporting my wobbly stance. "See, we're twins, right?" Connor said, pressing himself against me from behind. "We share everything."

"Everything," Murphy agreed, sliding into our side of the booth and pulling me in after him, slipping an arm around my shoulders. Connor followed us in, sandwiching me between them, a tight fit, but not altogether unpleasant, as he took my hand in his and brushed his lips against it.

I looked up at the girl, who was staring at me, still somewhat abashed. At this point what the hell could I say really? "Everything," I agreed, relaxing into them both.

"No shit?" Rocco said, his cigarette burned almost to ash, still dangling from his bottom lip.

The girl looked over at him and sized him up. She looked back at the three of us, then slid in next to Rocco. "I think that's kind of hot," she squeaked, pressing her breasts against his arm as she nuzzled up to him.

Rocco looked almost scared for a second, then mellowed. "I'm Rocco."

"I'm Christa," she said, wetly into his ear.

_I'm going to be sick, _I thought to myself as I took another sip of my drink. I rolled my eyes and glared at Murphy and Connor, grinning on either side of me. Rocco and Christa continued conversing on the other side of the table as a hand slid up my bare thigh, well under the hem of the long skirt I was wearing. I nearly choked, before another hand slid under my blouse and caught the same spot on my back. "Oh Christ," I breathed, my hips arching, curving my back and thrusting my breasts forward. I could feel my nipples hardening and was sure that they were clearly visible through my top, but then Murphy got my earlobe between his teeth and nothing else mattered. Connor slid a hand over my stomach, slowly inching up the material to get to bare skin as he licked small circles along my collarbone, then breathed on them, sending shivers down my spine. My rational mind was saying that I should really make them stop, that people were staring, but about then Connor took hold of my face and turned me towards him, locking his mouth onto mine and Murphy turned his attention to the expanse of bare skin where my shoulder met my neck, nuzzling and biting, so then I stopped caring.

In fact I was blissfully unaware of anything else happening in the bar until, I heard a screech and suddenly Rocco's Donna was making her way towards the table along with that chubby slutty girl that she hangs with whose name I can never remember. Rocco, who at the time had a hand that wasn't his, pressed to his groin had the sense to look embarrassed, but I didn't get the feeling that that was going to help his cause at all.

There was a lot of hair and nails and bad makeup, a lot of screaming and yelling and something about someone named Skippy. I couldn't follow it all, but about the time that Rayvie (that's her name!) pulled Christa out of the booth by her hair, the three of us decided it was time to head out. Connor stood between us and the melee as I slid out, followed closely by Murphy, who led the way out the back door and into the alley. Connor came up behind me, a hand on my hip as he and Murphy exchanged some words in Italian, punctuated by bouts of laughter, no doubt at Rocco's expense. "You two are terrible," I said shaking my head and lighting a cigarette. Connor and I were headed to a movie, and Murphy said he would see us later, back at the flat. They exchanged a few more words in Gaelic, then we both headed our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The movie was nothing spectacular, but it didn't make me want to put out both of my eyes, so a plus. Connor hailed a cab as we came out of the theater, which surprised me because we walked **absolutely everywhere**. One pulled up in front of us and he held the door open for me as I climbed inside. Connor gave the address of the flat to the driver, and we moved smoothly out into traffic.

I was still settling my skirt under me, when Connor slid over to me, nuzzling his mouth into my neck. _Oh, _I thought to myself, _ that's why we're taking a cab. _I tried to resist, really I did, but, his tongue found my pulse point and my eyes rolled back into my head. I groaned slightly, holding his head to me. He nipped at my earlobe as his fingers worked the shoulder of my blouse down exposing my shoulder and bra strap, he pushed that aside, touching the sensitive skin, before following it with his mouth. His other hand on my knee, working its way up my thigh. My fingers twined in his hair, as he moved in front of me, nearly kneeling on the floor of the cab. His mouth locked onto mine. He tasted of alcohol and smoke as his tongue probed my mouth. His hand cupped my face, holding me to his. I moaned against him as his fingertips brushed my clit through my satiny underwear, now damp with arousal.

His mouth trailed down my neck, down the upper slope of my breast, working his way under the material with his teeth, I pulled hard on his hair, halting before he bared me to the cab driver, who was already far too interested in what was happening in the back of his cab to be driving responsibly, and I didn't want to distract him anymore than we already had. I arched an eyebrow at Connor, who grinned up at me. "Can't blame me for trying, lass."

"Shut up," I said pulling him back to my face, doing my best to digest him, he leaned to one side, sitting back on his side of the cab. Still attached to his mouth, I followed along, sliding one leg over his lap, straddling him. I felt the shocked expression on his face, and opening my eyes, saw that his own were wide. I lifted my skirt to pool it around his stomach and legs, his fingers found my clit through my underwear and fumbled for a few seconds to get around the tiny triangle of cloth, I moaned against his mouth, needy. I heard a frustrated growl in his chest and then felt the tell-tale pressure and release that told me that he had once again decided that it was easier to rip my panties off than take the time to actually remove them. "Oh for fuck's sake, Connor, again, really?"

"They were in the way, lass," He said pulling the lacy remains out from under my skirt.

"Do you have any idea how much I have had to spend on underwear since we started seeing each other?"

"If you'd only stop wearin' them, I wouldn't have to rip them off, would I?"

"Like you need more encouragement. I swe-" my voice trailed off as a thick finger slid inside me and a whimper escaped my lips.

He slid his other hand under my hair and pulled my face towards his, whispering in my ear, "Shut up, yourself," he said as he wiggled the finger back and forth inside of me. I arched my hips against his hand to increase the angle of penetration, throwing my head back, exposing my neck to his mouth. I started rocking back and forth on his finger, my eyes half-focused on the roof of the cab, until he slid a second one inside of me, and I cried out, facing him full, my hair falling around both of our faces as I leaned into him. Half-whined whimpers started pouring from my mouth as I leaned against him, and from the corner of my eye I could see him reacting to them, moving slightly to see if he could get me to make more noises. Smiling I obliged him, drawing out my whimpers into full-on moans, biting my bottom lip, half-smothering groans. He leaned into my ear, his voice harsh, "Keep up that noise and I'll have nothing left when we get home."

"Best keep me quiet then," I whispered back. He locked his mouth onto mine again, swallowing my moans. Regretfully, I lifted my hips, pulling him out of me, and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers to my mouth, wet with my own scent, I slipped them between my lips and suckled. He slid a hand over my waist, pulling my naked groin down onto his own aching erection still covered by his jeans. I started rubbing back and forth over the coarse material. And something sparked.

Memories of fumblings in the dark with equally inexperienced partners. Back before my first time, still exploring what felt good to do and how to do it. Rubbings through clothes, ashamed that it felt so good, knowing that I shouldn't be doing it, but unable to stop. The innocence of it compared to things that I had done since made it so much dirtier, so much hotter, and Connor saw it.

He gripped my ass with his free hand, squeezing and pulling me harder into him. He pulled his fingers from my mouth with an audible pop and used those same wet fingers to caress my nipples through my shirt and bra. Agonizingly tender as it lacked the sharp contact of flesh on flesh. I leaned into him and he latched onto my neck, suckling hard enough that I was going to have one hell of a hicky that I would have to hide for work, and I didn't care. I moaned in earnest, grabbing both of his shoulders, pulling him against me, needing the feel of his body pressed against my own. "Connor," I moaned, "fuck me, for God's sake, fuck me."

Somewhere at the edge of my awareness, I heard tires screeching and a long carhorn blast as the motion of the cab stopped. Tossed back against the barrier between the front and back seat, I could see his eyes, clearly, and they were just as clouded with lust as I'm sure my own were. "Let's go, then," he said his voice thick, as he interlaced our fingers, pulling me from the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride up in the lift was nothing but a blur of tongues, lips, and cloth covered flesh. We were banging through the door before I knew it, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the quickly extinguished cherry of a cigarette from the direction of Murphy's bed and knew he was still awake. It seemed like if I was with one of them, the other would pretend like nothing was happening, trying their very best to melt into the floor. I imagine it was a learned reflex born out of years of two guys living together and needing to beat off on occasion which I would assume is easier if the other guy is pretending like he doesn't see it. Anyway the unoccupied twin would turn his back to the action and try very hard to pretend like he was sleeping which I greatly appreciated but tonight I don't think I would have cared anyway. I was frantic and could barely keep a thought in my head, I wanted Connor inside of me so badly.

Too anxious to bother with the sensualities of undressing each other, I dropped down on the mattress working on unlacing my combat boots. He sat in a chair across from me taking off his own, our eyes never leaving each other's face, body. I wondered absently as I pulled my blouse over my head and started working on the hooks of my bra if maybe he hadn't slipped the Irish equivalent of Spanish fly into my drink or onto my popcorn or something, because this just wasn't normal.

Connor pulled his t-shirt over his head and stood up to drop his jeans and my breath caught. Connor had always been something to look at, but tonight…damn. He stood there in a thin beam of moonlight, framed perfectly like some teenaged girl's wet dream. His hair tousled, the lighter color highlighted in the moonbeam. That bronze-god skin coloring of his that went on forever. The dance of his stomach muscles as his breath heaved. The clear blue eyes clouded with wanton desire as he stared at…me. Hellfire, at me. All of that heart-stoppingly gorgeous physique, all mine. I didn't know how long I'd keep him, but tonight he was all mine and all he wanted was me.

Grinning wickedly to myself, I extended a hand and he bolted to me, on top of me before I could draw another breath. I was actually only a little on the bed, my thighs and feet still on the floor, and a small rational part of my mind realized that if I didn't move up a bit, this would be a little too much like my last trip to the OB/Gyn with half my ass hanging off the end of the bed. I tried scooting up, but Connor had pinned my hands above my head and was doing something with his tongue and my nipples that was making it very difficult for me to concentrate. Once I finally got my foot under me, it slipped as I realized that I hadn't actually gotten all the way out of my skirt. I huffed, still trying over and over to find leverage when Connor looked up. "What *are* you doing, lass?"

I giggled a little at the hopeless tone of his voice. "Trying to get all the way onto the mattress."

Looking around for the first time, he agreed, "Oh aye." He knelt and grabbed me around the waist, pushing me up the bed. That was when I heard that unmistakable sound of cloth ripping, as I realized that he had actually knelt on my skirt. He froze momentarily, looking up at me, no doubt remembering how much I had bitched about the panties. "Sorry, lass," he said sliding his hand down and across my hip and brushing over my clit which was enough to send my desire back into overdrive.

"Just get the fucking thing off of me," I said in a voice so thick with desire that I scarcely recognized it as my own. That was all the encouragement that he needed apparently, as I heard a longer tear echo in the loft as he ripped the remnants of the skirt off of my hips leaving me blissfully exposed to him and the chilly air which, at this point, felt like heaven against my flushed skin. I felt my nipples stiffen and goosebumps break out on my body, then he was on top of me, his body a miniature brush fire. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up and slammed home. I arched off the mattress, crying out loud. I had a brief moment of concern for Murphy, feigning sleep five feet away, but then Connor repeated his plunge and my mind shorted out. His movements were frantic and rough, bordering on violent and painful, but I loved it. I could hear myself starting to moan and his movements reacted to them. "Oh, fuck, Connor, that's so good," I whimpered as he rocked my body back and forth.

"Yeah?" he asked, switching from long deep thrusts to rapid shallow ones, rattling my teeth with their ferocity. "Like that?"

"Christ, yes," I moaned.

"Tell me, lass," he grunted pulling hard on my hips, slamming me down onto him. I shrieked like a firebell as he landed balls deep inside me.

"Faster," I managed, when I could form words, an ability that was taken away again when he followed my instructions and rendered me speechless under his rapid fire assault. Any noise I could make had devolved into a series of whimpers as I pounded my fists into the mattress at my sides. Taking in the sight of his body over me, an electric thrill ran through me watching the flex of those finely sculpted abs. Concentrating I managed to grate out, "Get down here, Connor. Wanna feel—" a change in his angle drew the word out into a cry. Closing my eyes and biting my lip, I found the sentence again. "Wanna feel you…on top of me." He all but collapsed on me, his body slick with results of his exertion as he continued to pound into me, the muscles in his stomach coiling and uncoiling against me. I felt my eyes cross as I latched onto his back, pulling him to me. "Fuck, Connor. That's it, just like that. Don't stop, ohgod, don't stop."

"Let me hear you, lass" he whispered in my ear, breathless, on the edge, "Wanna hear you cum." In the corner of my vision I could see his eyes searching for mine, but I had to look away. His gaze was too intense and I'd have lost it and I was having too much fun. Turning my head gave him easy access to my ear and neck and he attacked them with his mouth, never letting up the harsh rhythm he had started. My throat was starting to get sore from all the noise I had been making, and I was swallowing to wet it a bit, when I spotted movement from Murphy's bed. I couldn't really make out much in the dark of the room except for the slow, rhythmic movements of the light colored sheets. A movement and rhythm that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than Murphy **really** enjoying the show in the bed beside him.

I realized that I should be creeped out by the fact that Murph was getting off to the sound of me and Connor, but I wasn't. In fact…I kinda dug it. I could feel him watching me watch him, when he pulled the sheet down, giving me the whole picture. I bit my lip and continued my moaning, holding onto Connor and watching Murphy. The noises I was making encouraged Connor who doubled his efforts, sliding one arm under my hips, sharpening his angle of penetration, which caused my cries to rise in intensity, which caused Murphy to speed his own rhythm, adding a twist every third stroke or so, followed quickly by a thumb passed over the weeping head of his cock. Following his arm with my eyes, I looked up into Murphy's face, meeting his eyes burning like cold blue fires in the darkness. I let out a particularly breathy shriek as his eyes closed with his own release.

My own orgasm came so quickly on the heels of Murphy's, that I hadn't even felt it building, I arched into Connor, my nails in his back, practically screaming in his ear, my heels drumming on the mattress as he tensed above me, then my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I came back to myself sometime later. I don't' know how long exactly, but I think it had been awhile. Long enough for Connor to have moved me where he wanted me. It was the way that Connor liked to sleep with me in bed, him on his back, his bicep supporting my neck, his arm curled around my back, my head on his chest, one leg over his. His free hand covering mine where it rested on his chest, inches from my face. I inhaled deeply. I did love the way he smelled after sex. All sweaty and tired, spiced with that distinct smell of the mixing of his seed and my slick, along with the tang of his soap. Exhaling, I smiled, then shivered.

It was cold as hell in the loft tonight and I had not a stitch of clothing on. Reaching around, I found the blanket that Connor would cover me with sometimes, but he was laying on top of it. Getting as good a grip as I could, I pulled, but my limbs were still too wobbly to put much strength into it. I exhaled against his chest in a huff, before trying again with no more success than the first time. Connor was unaffected by any of this as he lay, unawares and snoring beneath and beside me. I curled around him as much as I could, trying to absorb some of that unending reserve of body heat of his, but it wasn't working. I had resigned myself to freezing to death, when I felt a blanket with traces of residual heat and the distinct smell of Murphy being pulled over me. I smiled, raising my free hand up to my shoulder to catch his when it came to rest there. "Better?" he whispered in the dark.

"Much," I replied, squeezing his fingers with my own. "Thanks, Murph."

He leaned down to me, his mouth inches from my ear, "No, girl. Thank *you*." My face flushed as the night came back full-force. He kissed my reddened cheek before standing and shuffling back to his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

By morning, I had warmed enough under Murphy's blanket that I hadn't even noticed Connor's absence until I went to reach for him when I woke up and found him gone. Raising my head slightly, I found the twins doing what they did in the mornings. Sitting at the table, smoking and talking. Resting my head back on the pillow, I cleared my throat, "I'll pay for coffee if someone else goes to get it."

"Morning, lass," Connor said, entirely too chipper in the mornings if you were to ask me. "Sleep well?"

"After I was fucked into unconciousness, you mean? Or after I woke up freezing with no clothes?"

"Either way," Connor replied, unruffled.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I did actually. Thanks for asking."

"Was just on my way out to grab some coffee, actually," Murphy spoke up, making noises like he was getting out of the chair.

"Money in my purse," I said into the pillow. My purse was dropped beside my head, and I turned to look into it as Murphy squatted in front of me. I pulled my cash out, handing it to him. "I would offer to go, Murphy, but your brother made sure that I wouldn't have anything left to wear below the waist today."

Connor at least had to the courtesy to look abashed as he dragged on his cigarette. "We have a pair of boxers there for you to put on while you're here," he said.

"And you can wear an old pair of my jeans to go home," Murphy added.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please, Murphy, not even when I was a fetus did I have hips slim enough to fit into your jeans."

Murphy stood, grinning. "We've been talking about that," Connor said from the table.

"About my hips? Not fair, I really should have been awake to defend myself," I said, sitting up, holding the blanket to my chest.

"Not about your hips. About your clothes," Connor said.

"You can wear my coat home today, it hits you almost at your knees," Murphy said, walking away.

"But in the future," Connor started.

"We were thinking, it might be better," Murphy picked up.

"If you had, I don't know," Connor continued.

"A couple of sets of clothes," Murphy supplied.

"Here, ya know. Just in case, something gets torn," Connor ended, looking sheepish.

I felt a goofy grin starting on my face. I could leave clothes at their place. For a couple of guys who didn't own a dresser, this was the equivalent of a drawer at a boyfriend's house. This was a step. This…was cool. Making an effort to relax my face, I nodded, "Ok," I replied, my voice steady. "That would help. I'll pack a bag with a couple of things."

One of those looks passed between them, and a tension in the air was lifted. "I'll bring it back when I take you home," Murphy said, heading for the door.

"One more thing, though," I said wriggling into my borrowed boxers. "No more passing me back and forth in public, please."

They glanced at each other, then down at the floor, each nodding, a grin on their faces. "Ok," I said, nodding, pulling my shirt down over my head, heading to the table to take up Murphy's empty seat. "Now who has a cigarette for me?"

Walking behind Connor I spotted several scratches down his back that I could tell must have drawn blood when made, and glancing down at my hands I could see the rust-brown under my nails. "Oh hell," I said, as Murphy closed the door behind him. Tracing the lines with the pads of my fingers, I continued, "I'm sorry, Connor, I didn't mean to do all of that."

"Don't fash, lass," he said taking my hand in his leading me around to his front, pulling me down onto his lap, my legs straddling his hips. "Wasn't complaining last night, not going to complain now," he started, lighting two cigarettes at once and handing me one, "Besides, it won't be long until Rocco decides to show up, and I want him to see them."

"You're horrible," I said, dragging deep and blowing smoke out of the corner of my mouth.

He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, pulling my face to him and capturing my lips with his. Even as sore as my entire body was after last night, I felt myself responding to him, pressing my breasts against his chest, squeezing him closer to me with my thighs, my cigarette burning, forgotten in my hand. I knew that it was going to hurt like hell to have sex again just then, but my body didn't care and was screaming to strip down and give it a go, just when the door opened.

"Sorry," Rocco said, closing the door behind him.

I smiled crookedly at Connor as I slid off of his lap. "No problem, Roc," I said, turning towards him, tilting my head. "Correct me if I'm wrong," I began, "but that looks remarkably like a mug shaped bruise on your forehead."

"Oh, yeah," he said, gingerly fingering the spot in question, "Donna was pretty pissed."

"You ok?" I asked, suppressing my laughter.

"Yeah," Rocco said, smiling at me.

Connor stood up for no particular reason and walked over to Murphy's bed, exposing his back to Rocco, whose mouth dropped open, eyes snapping back to me. I smiled innocently, dragging on my cigarette.

"So does Murphy have a matching set?" he asked an obscene smile on his face.

I exhaled heavily, "Well - ," I began.

"Come on, now Rocco. You didn't really believe all that last night, did you?" Connor said, walking back to the table, my eyes on him, open wide, "The lass was just trying to keep Murphy out of trouble."

"You serious? That was an act?"

Connor took my hand in his and kissed my fingers gently, and I smiled, "Yeah, Roc. Just an act. Pretty good one, though, I guess?"

"Hell, yeah," he said looking at me as he lit his own cigarette. "I was sure you were coming up here last night to put it to both of them."

"I can honestly say that the only person she slept with last night was me, Rocco," Connor said, honestly.

"Too bad," he said, morosely, "I was gonna ask for a video."

"Fuckin' perv," I said laughing, dragging on my cigarette.

Murphy came in soon after that, bearing coffee, including one for Rocco, and keeping a respectable distance from me. He sat down and we all smoked and drank for a while, before I stood up announcing that I needed to get home. Moseying over to where I had discarded my boots the night before I pulled them on, and tried to make sense of the mess I had left my laces in the night before.

"I'll walk ya home today, girl," Murphy said, standing and pulling his coat off the back of a chair.

I looked up at him, nodding, "You don't have to, but I appreciate it."

"I'd hate for you to get molested on the way home just because you don't have any pants to wear," he said, reaching for my hand and pulling me to my feet.

Rocco looked at me critically, realizing for the first time that I wasn't wearing anything on my lower half save Connor's underwear, and I blushed bright pink under the sudden scrutiny. I smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for that, Murphy."

Walking over to Connor he stood up and caught me around the waist, pulling me to him, kissing me solidly. "See ya later, yeah?"

"You know it," I said, stepping back to Murphy who was holding up the coat for me to shrug into. "I'm off again –"

"On Thursday," Connor finished for me.

"Right," I said, grinning. "Later, Roc," I said as Murphy escorted me out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I was zipping up the bag with my clothes in it as Murphy wandered around my tiny apartment taking it all in. I pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants over Connor's shorts, wondering how men could wear boxers all the time, it felt like I was wearing two pairs of pants. Emerging from my bedroom, I saw Murphy eyeing an endtable on which I had a couple of knick-knacky things friends had brought me back from vacations and whatnot. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked, a laugh in my voice and he pulled back like something had burned him.

"Nothin'," he replied, quickly. "Just lookin'. Your place is…" he gave the room a once over, deciding on his wording, "cute."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm gonna do you a favor and assume that wasn't meant to be an insult."

"It wasn't," he said, absently touching my bookcase with a finger. "It's just, kinda cute."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Thanks," I said, "you know you two could come over here sometime."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Home court advantage."

I laughed, handing him the bag. "Here, this should keep me clothed for a while anyway."

Hefting the bag in one hand, testing the weight, he agreed then dropped the bag to the floor and stepped to me. He leaned his face into mine, his lips meeting my own. Just a kiss, not demanding, his hands never leaving my face. His tongue tracing the contours of my mouth. My hands went to his waist, lifting his shirt slightly, needing to feel his skin under my fingers. It seemed like hours later when he broke away. Both of us breathing heavy, our foreheads together, "Wanted to do that since last night," he said out of breath.

I smiled, "I always like it when you do that."

He stepped back away from me, grabbing the bag. "See you Thursday, then?" he said heading for the door.

I stood, semi-shocked for a second, "You're just gonna get me all warm and sticky then take off?"

He paused. Dropping the bag by the door and turned to me. In two long, fast strides, his hands were on my hips, lifting me to hook my legs around his waist, his mouth on mine, his hands under my shirt, roaming over my back. I sighed into his mouth. Two more steps and I was on my back on my couch, Murphy on top of me, my hands clenched in his hair. Reaching up, he took hold of both of my hands and crossed them over my chest between us. He ground his hips into me, and I moaned miserably, just as he stood up. "Yup," he replied, heading for the door again.

I watched him. "You suck, Murphy MacManus," I said, my eyes narrowed. "You, tease."

He grinned at me, like a kid with a secret. "See you Thursday." Then he was gone.

I should have seen this coming, I thought to myself as I lay there, trying to gauge the reliability of my legs. Murphy loved to do this. He would get me all hot and bothered, then take off, guaranteeing that instead of basking all week in the joy of whatever Connor and I had gotten up to, I would be consumed with unrequited lust directed at Murphy. Also guaranteeing that when I got him alone again, I would be so ready that he'll be able to torture me with the promise of pleasure. The bastard.

I sighed, finally getting to my feet and heading for the shower. Eventually, these boys were going to kill me…but, damn, what a way to go.


End file.
